


Dare me to love (you)

by FallingArtist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Dorks, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fun, Humor, No Angst, Reaction, SuperCorp, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: Crack!ficKara is dared to kiss the most beautiful personin the room during a "truth or dare" round at game night... What happens considering that Lena is in the room?Everybody's reactions to Supercorp first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Talking to a pal on Tumblr I came up with this ridiculous idea and they liked it so I wrote it down.   
> Another Crack!Supercorp after ["Unwrap me naked"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9894743)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena has finally joined movie night and Kara couldn’t be happier. So far everyone has been cool with the CEO, if she ignores the fact that Alex has tried to embarrass her with Lena telling some stories from their childhood together and making up some about Kara as a baby – Kara will get back at her for those later.

 

They are waiting for Clark, who called to say he would be late because of work – which probably means some criminals in Metropolis has decided to try and ruin his night. Alex takes some beers out and someone suggests they play truth or dare while they wait.

 

Kara gets dared to kiss the most beautiful person in the room. Absent-mindedly she turns to kiss the girl at her side, without really registering what she’s doing.

Her lips meet Lena’s and she doesn’t think she wants to stop kissing her anytime soon, but as she’s having that thought she also realises what she’s doing and she suddenly breaks the kiss, eyes widening and mouth hanging open.

The first voice that breaks the tense silence is Maggie’s. “Smooth, Danvers, smooth”.

Lena is shocked at first, but as she catches the boys’ reactions, a little smug smile breaks free.

James is already red and he angrily almost shout, “Kara, you can’t kiss her! She’s a Luthor,” then he grumbles “she might have Kryptonite on her lips!”

Winn is staring at Kara, a shocked expression on his face. “You’re a lesbian! Kara, I was right!”

Alex just stares at her sister looking pissed, “You too?! You didn’t even tell me!”

Mon El is the only one smiling widely like Maggie. “Gal pals kissing! Cool! Can I join?”

Lena doesn’t need heat vision to disintegrate him on the spot and Alex doesn’t even try to refrain from punching him in the side, slightly knocking the breath out of him.

As Lena turns to Kara, she starts to get worried. Kara is still staring at her looking surprised and confused and Lena starts to panic, thinking that maybe Kara already regrets-

Suddenly Kara leans in again and kisses her more throughout-fully, she is in no hurry as she tastes Lena’s lips before sliding her tongue in the brunette’s mouth.

 

As they separates Lena is bright red – and very proud –, Kara is smiling dreamily, Alex has brought Maggie’s hands to cover her own eyes, Maggie is laughing softly, Mon El is whistling, Winn is looking anywhere but at the two girls, almost as red as Lena, and James is definitely redder than Lena, although for a completely different reason.

“I didn’t need to see that! I’m not _supposed_ to see that!” Alex shrieks as she still refuses to let Maggie have her hands back.

 

 

“You knew?!” Alex whisper shouts when she’s alone with Maggie behind the counter in the kitchen.

“Of course I did, I’m a detective, remember?” Maggie smirks.

“Why didn’t you say something! I’m her sister!” then she groans, “I was supposed to notice!”

Maggie pats her shoulder, “To be fair, you didn’t even notice you were gay yourself”.

Alex steals her beer and walks away grumbling.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it! Or am I as bad as I think with cracks? 
> 
> You can send me prompts (please don't ask for AUs, especially fantasy AUs) on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid.tumblr.com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the characters.  
> English is my second language, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.


End file.
